fragmenting_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Amerigo's Supporters
Name: Nestore Uldarico Position: Cancellor of the Estates General Appearance: A elderly gentleman, in his early seventies, standing at around 5'5”, Nestore seems to fit the bill of a kindly grandfather. His face is tanned and deeply lined, his hair almost sheer white and kept cut short in Estradeen fashion. He sports a small, tangled beard. He wears black robes, simple and unadorned, with a heavy gold chain of office around his neck. He appears to have arthritis, and uses a cane to get about. He is stooped by a life of stress. History:'' '' The Uldarico were once a famously powerful and influential family in Estradee, and major competitors for the seat of First Citizen. Over time though their prestige has waned along with their fortune. Nestore, childless and aged, is the last Uldarico to hold any office of importance, sitting as Amerigo's Cancellor and principle supporter. It is often said in that only Amerigo's own influence allows him to hold this position. Nestore's high position comes from the deep trust Amerigo places in his advice, as well as a long standing friendship between their two families. It is also, however, a sign of how few the allies of the Gaspari are. Name: General Ugo Vittore Position: General of the Estradeen Regulars (Northern) Apperance: Aged fifty, Ugo looks older than his years, his hair heavily greyed already, he keeps it shorn almost to stubble. Pleasant and good humoured, Ugo has none the less grown fat on years of peace, and is rather portly to say the least. He tends to wear noble finery and a great deal of jewellery. History: Ugo is one of the three Estradeen High commanders- Generals of the North, South, and of Estradee city. His son is married to Amerigo's eldest daughter, binding their families in marriage alliance. Ugo hasn't fought a war since a rebellion twenty three years ago, in which his forces arrived late to the scene of battle and missed the fighting. Despite this somewhat inauspicious military career, Ugo is still shrewd enough to navigate the minefield of Estradeen politics, and remains a highly influential member of the Estates. Name: Firmino Liboria Appearance: One of the youngest members of the Estates General at a mere thirty-two, Firmino is also abnormally tall for an Estradeen, standing at 5'10”. He has black hair which he keeps slicked back, and a short beard. He tends to wear fine silken clothes and expensive jewellery. History: Patriarch of the up-and-coming Liboria clan, Firmino has somewhat upset the balance of the Estates General. Building up from the his fathers modest business empire of two stores and a warehouse, Firmino has made himself a fortune in silk and (some say) slavery. Firmino has, during his business endeavours, borrowed money from Amerigo- and their dealings have created a fast friendship between the two. Name: Eanraig Murchadh Appearance: A mercenary from Celland, Eanraig is handsome and knows it. With a chiselled jaw, easy smile and a shock of auburn hair. He seems to perpetually sport a light stubble. Aged about thirty five, Eanraig sports his years well. History: Eanraig's history is something of a mystery. Recruited at a young age by the infamous free-company “The Silver Brotherhood”, Eanraig swiftly rose through the ranks to take the position Captain-General. At the current time he commands a formidable force of 5,000. Amergio has recently employed him to help maintain order in the Estradeen capitol, after the shocking news of the Prophets death broke out. Category:Estradee